Dragon Scales and Princely Tales
by Luckyjinx2170
Summary: "Humans. They're disgusting. If they didn't push my kind to near extinction, I would know what the bloody hell I'm suppose to do!" Black butler, Devils Like to Dance dragon AU. A fanception! Rating is T for now. It might change, but most likely not. Cover art drawn by Hateweasel. Hate Sempai, notice me!
1. Chapter 1 Stupid Human Fairy Tales

**Chapter 1**

**Stupid Human Fairy Tales**

Hoarding treasure and capturing damsels. Do dragons do anything useful with their time?

It's been less than two years from when I've started doing what the human's fairy tales say dragons do. Well, only the hoarding treasure part. No damsels have come my way for me to capture. But why am I doing what those stupid humans think dragons do? They don't even have accurate drawing of dragons! They actually think we're some kind of overgrown lizard with wings. But still, why do I believe what their little fairy tales say?

Well... I've never met or even seen one of my kind before. For all I know, I could be the last dragon in existence. Because I've never met another dragon, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. All I have to go off of is the stories humans have written for their kin.

It feels silly that I depend on those stupid tales. Written by idiotic humans. I despise them. Loath them. Hate them. They feel the need to claim land as their own and thirst for power they can't even attain in their wildest dreams. They also start petty wars over land and wealth, killing many of their soldiers and people in the process. Some are so idiotic that they feel the need to jeopardize their lives for the sake of others weaker than themselves. If you can't fight for being too weak, you should die with the honor of standing on your own feet. To depend on others is what lazy, weak-minded people do. Survival of the fittest is the only way a world can go on.

However, this world doesn't run like it should. Humans have hunted dragons. And have succeeded. Then, they go off telling others that they are heroes. Hunting a species that you fear into near extinction isn't being a hero. It's being a coward. Thankfully, there are smarter humans in this world, but not very many. I still don't understand how they've survived all these centuries, leaving behind tales and stories that say they're the hero in every single one.

Hopefully, someday, I can find a place with others like me. But for now, I'm stuck living in a cave in a mountain side. And guess what? It's no less than five miles away from a kingdom. A kingdom fulled with humans. _How wonderful._

It's alright though. The kingdom and its subjects have kept their distance. Only one human comes near me that I allow to live. A priest named Sebastian. He isn't very good at his job, but he's useful to me. He get's things from inside the kingdom that I need in exchange for a few gold coins or some dragon scales. He isn't the best of humans morally, but he's smart. That's the only way I'm able to tolerate him sometimes. Although, I wish I didn't have to depend on him sometimes. He treats me like a human child that needs a caretaker. He's just lucky I haven't decided to kill him yet.

Recently, Sebastian delivered some interesting news. He's said that the kingdom has officially declared war on another kingdom.

Well...

This will be fun to watch.

**Hello Everyone! This story was inspired by none other than the most spitefully mammal on the planet, Hateweasel. She's the author of the greatest fanfic, Devil's Like To Dance. Due to some drawings and a chapter title, she kinda created a Dragon AU for her fic. I was really into the idea, so I took it upon myself to make it happen. This is kinda a test chapter to see if people will like it. I hope you all do. I'm open to constructive criticism and nice comments. Any negative comments will be deleted.**

**See you all in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2 Stupid Royalty

**Chapter 2**

**Stupid Royalty**

Starting wars and impregnating women. Is there anything useful my father can do?

Being a prince, you'd think I have the perfect life. Three banquets every day, clothing made from the finest materials, and a soft, warm bed that welcomes me at the end of each day. A wonderful life, right?

Wrong.

Although a do have all those things and more, I could care less about them. All I really want is someone to love me. Someone who will pay attention to me and never ignore me. Someone who will tell me that I'm perfect by just being my imperfect self. Why do I want this? It's simple. People always want what they don't have.

All my life, I've been treated like the son who isn't there. It's not my fault the king has sex with every woman in the kingdom, including my kind, poor mother. With every woman my father was intimate with before mother, he sent out soldiers and guards from the royal army to get rid of the child, so that no news would leak out that he had cheated on his wife...several times. But thankfully, mother was resourceful and smart. She took me and a horse and road as fast as she could to her sister's home. There, we stayed for three years until the King's men came knocking on the door. Mother stood in front of the horses and swords with a brave heart as she asked if she could strike a deal with the king.

What was that deal?

My life and being taken in as the prince, in exchange for her own life and whatever she owned.

The last day I saw her alive was the last day I was touched by hands that were soft and gentle. Those hands brushed over my skin with care, as if I would break if I mistreated in the smallest way.

Those hands...belonged to the last person on earth who truly loved me.

From then on, I was striped of the name my mother gave be, my true name, and it was replaced with a name the old man and his legitimate wife gave me. My new name? Prince Alois Trancy.

_**But don't you dare start pitying me for even a second!**_

My life is great! I have three banquets every day for meals, clothing made from the finest materials from across the globe, and a soft, warm bed that welcomes me at the end of each tiring and annoying day.

Not only that, but I have a younger brother as well. Well... half-brother, but that doesn't matter. His name is Luka, and he's the only one who actually likes me in this kingdom of a hellhole. I always make sure to play with him or spend time with him whenever I can. I want him to be happy, for I didn't have the luxuries he has. When I was younger, I couldn't play with any other the other children in the kingdom. My "parents" wouldn't allow me to come in contact with them. I was always left alone even up to this day. I don't want Luka to grow up feeling lonely. That's why I'll protect him and play with him for as long as I can.

Today when I woke up, I got very interesting news from my maid, Hannah. Most of the time she's useless, but today, she was somewhat helpful. She delivered me news that my father had just officially declared war on a neighboring kingdom. Something about a disagreement over land and such. I could care less really, but it didn't sit well with me while I ate breakfast.

Oh well! I'll just smile through the pain like I always do!

**Another chapter complete! I'm so happy! Hopefully I can update a few more times before spring break ends. I just hope my laziness doesn't get the better of me.**

**And thank you to those who left a comment. It made me really happy to see that you guys are enjoying this little AU story. Please continue to leave comments!**

_**Until the next chapter~!**_


	3. Chapter 3 The War Begins

**Chapter 3**

**The War Begins**

It was a fair day over the Kingdom of Britain. A kingdom fit for its people. It flourished under the light of the sun. Though the kingdom was stuck on an island kind of land, it did not stop the kingdom from taking ships and expanding to different places, spreading its culture all around the globe. They skies were clear as life continued on in the land. But the conversations that took on in the towns weren't filled with happiness or joy. Rather, there wasn't really any type of emotion other than worry in the air. The conversations, shared by both commoners and nobles, were filled with questions.

_Another war?_

_How long would it last?_

_Would they be caught in the middle of it?_

_Who would live?_

_Who would die?_

Well, part of the last question had been answered.

After the official declaration of war, nether side advanced in attack for days. Then, after a drunkard had spit out works of hate, Britain made its first move. Then, during the first week that the armies of both kingdoms began to clash, rumors spread that Prince Luka had been caught in the crossfire and killed. His death hasn't been confirmed, but no one has seen him ether. With that information spreading like wildfire, another question came up.

_What about Prince Alois?_

Everyone in the kingdom knew that Alois would become king after his father, but they all saw the boy as a person who never took things seriously. How could such a boy take up the throne? The kingdom did have reason the question him though. He currently had seven brides to choose from, all lovely ladies from different kingdoms, but the prince still hasn't chosen one. He instead was taking his sweet time choosing a bride. Longer than three months to be exact. The people in the kingdom started to ask even more questions because of this. It was a non-stop gossip train. Even though these questions arose, none of the subjects dare question or accuse the royal family.

It wasn't unheard of for public hangings to occur.

Still, life went on. Despite their fear, the people in the kingdom still walked to the market and wherever they needed to go. The mothers continued to watch the children, the fathers continued to work. Thieves continued to lie and steal while teachers continued to teach and tell children lessons to learn. Children continued to play and adults continued to work. Nobles continued to parade around and, on the other hand, commoners continued to labor till the sun went down.

But the chaos of the war that these people have witnessed was only the tip of the iceberg. They had no knowledge of the future havoc that would break out because of the war. Both kingdoms would suffer losses and gain something in return, but the kingdom that would be changed the most would be Britain.

And that change would start when a certain blond prince decided to run away.

**ANOTHER! I'm very proud of myself. I didn't think I would be able to update this quickly. Usually I procrastinate a lot. I guess I just got motivated by all of you. One thing that really motivated me is that THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN MORE THAN 200 VEIWS! Thank you to all of those who are taking time out of their day to read this little fic. I really do want to thank those who commented reviews. That's what really gets me excited to update. SO thank you to all!**

**But sadly, my days of spring break are numbered. By next week, I might start updating once or twice a week. Please understand. BUT! What's coming up in the story is worth it. So stick around.**

_**Until the next chapter~!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Stupid Encounters

**Chapter 4**

**Stupid Encounters**

**(AKA When Beauty met the Beast)**

_And that change would start when a certain blond prince decided to run away._

The sound of rushing hooves hitting the ground and surprised yelps filled the main road of the Kingdom of Britain. What road was being used, you might ask. Well dear reader, I have an answer for you: the road that lead from the entrance of the kingdom to the castle's front doors. Except, the one using this road was not coming, but going.

This figure riding a horse didn't have many distinctive features. A Long purple cloak, a dress of a servant somewhat visible, and…blond hair? No one could tell for sure. What they did know was this.

They were in a rush

_And the front of the horse had the crest of the royal family on it._

Questions surged through the heads of the people who saw the figure gallop past them. Questions that they didn't have the answers to drove them mad, which was the perfect formula for rumors to start growing and spreading. Were any of them close to the truth?

Why don't you decide for yourself?

_~Flashback~_

_That's it! I've had it! I want nothing to do with this stupid war! First, I lost Luka, then I'm moved to a different sleeping chamber with less windows and a stiffer bed, and now there are less and less guards in the castle. Less people to pay attention to me!_

_I've decided to run away. And no one is going to stop me. No one! It's not like anyone would care if I suddenly left. They're all too caught up in their precious war. Not even my whore of a father and mother would care! No one...cares..._

_So I'll just run away. I'll...I'll...Oh! I know! I can be like one of those people in those fairytale books! The people who get away using a clever disguise to fool everyone around them and emerge victorious. What are they called again? Um...thieves? No...heroes? I think that's what they're called. Well, maybe not a hero exactly. I'll just take a maid's dress as a disguise and get out of here. But I don't want be known as a hero. I just want to be known for having an exciting life. Yeah! Something like that along those lines._

_But...to where? I don't have any real family I could run to, nor do I have any 'friends' outside the castle. So where would I go? And more importantly, what would I do? I won't have a home, or a food supply, or a place to sleep. Here in the castle, even though I don't have anyone, at least I have those. But is it really worth it to stay in a place where no one will even give me a second glance?_

_AW WHO CARES ANYMORE?! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I'll be rid of the horrible people here and that's that!_

_~End flashback~_

And so we return to the blonde prince riding by horseback his way out of the kingdom. He fought against the wind that threatened to pull away his clock and reveal his face to the commoners he passed. If anyone of importance caught his face, the kingdom's guards would surely hunt him down to bring him back to the castle, kindly or by force. Still, even if the guards did catch on to who he was, he would fight back tooth and nail to get away from this mad mess of a kingdom. Soon, the distance between Alois and the main gate of the kingdom was getting shorter and shorter.

"Open the gates!" Alois yelled.

The guards at the gate looked to each other confused.

"State your business." One of the two yelled back.

Alois groaned as he slowed in front of the gate. "I...I'm passing a message to someone outside the kingdom." He quickly lied, keeping his head down. "Now let me through."

Again, the guards looked to each other before turning their attention back to Alois. "We'll need to see some identification first Madam." The same guard that spoke before said, his tone rather flat.

The blonde groaned again at the need of identification and at being called a woman. He pulled his hood up slightly so they could see his face and gave the two idiot guards a cold stare with his icy blue eyes.

"Is this enough identification?"

Fear flashed into the eyes of the two guards standing in front of the gate. "P-Prince Alo—"

"NOT SO LOUD!" Alois scolded the two idiots standing between him and freedom. "Now open the gates!"

The two guards scrambled to open the gates for the prince. Eventually, the iron gates lifted up and the blonde prince rode out as fast as his horse's legs could carry him.

Alois rode out and followed the path that lead him out of the kingdom. He didn't look back at the life he left behind and people he did along with it. But perhaps he should have looked back, for he would have seen the small group of guards and soldiers following the young prince.

As soon as Alois exited the kingdom, the fear-stricken guards at the gate quickly sent the news of the prince fleeing the kingdom with a messaging boy and gathered a group of soldiers to follow, bring back, and, if need be, protect the prince from harm. So far, the prince did not notice them. They hoped it would stay that way until they had a plan to bring the young heir back without much fuss.

Well, nether plan for both parties went the way they had hopped. Soon, an ear-splitting screech came in contact with the fragile human ears. Both the prince and the guards covered their ears to try to block out the painful noise, although it soon proved useless. The horse Alois sat on panicked, neighing before kicking and thrashing around violently. Alois, not expecting the sudden movement, was immediately thrown off the animal's back and hit the ground. Hard. He immediately—instinctively curled up in a ball and still tried to block out the hurtful, blood-curdling screech.

As soon as the screech ended, some of the guards think again and tried to get over to Alois and help him. But before any of the guards could take a step close to the prince, one of the men's skull's was crushed along with his armor. By who and with what, Alois couldn't see. He could only see something moving with great speed killing the soldiers with ease, each man screaming for their life to be spared.

Although he wanted to know who was killing trained soldiers of Britain with armor on so easily, Alois didn't dare turn back in fear he would be next.

As soon as the screaming and bone-crushing noises stopped, Alois stayed still in hopes of being mistaken for being dead. Although, he was starting to feel rather sleepy. He didn't notice before, but now he started to feel pain everywhere. In his legs, in his arms, and especially in his head. He groaned quietly as he tried his best to stay awake. He could feel himself slowly slipping away into unconsciousness as a blurry figure approached him. He heard a voice.

_Did it belong to the attacker?_

_Was there another person he couldn't see?_

All Alois knew was that he was being picked up by the blurry figure before falling unconscious.

**And I'M BACK! Sorry, I've been busy, and then my computer caught a bug of some sorts, so I couldn't do anything until it was fixed. Thankfully, my computer is now fully functional and I can write at will. I hope to maybe post new chapters weekly or maybe every two weeks. Maybe sooner once I get out of school. But I can't wait to get started on the next chapter on this fan ficception.**

_**Until the next chapter~!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Who Knows

**Chapter 5**

**Who Knows, It Could Be The Boogeyman**

The sky over the Kingdom of Britain was calm. The usually bright blue sky was fading as the setting sun bled an orange hue as it was preparing to rest till the next day, bringing the kingdom into a slumber with it. Yes, it was the end of a mostly uneventful day in the prosperous monarchy. Farmers fed the last of their live stock as merchants closed their stands for the day. Knights took off their armor while their squires hurriedly took care of the metal clothing. Even the small orphans on the streets began to gather in their usual sleeping quarters. It seemed as if the whole kingdom was at ease and at rest.

Unfortunately, this was only a facade.

The land was in turmoil. They were at war—that no one knew when it was going to end—with a kingdom some few journeys away over a dispute the citizens didn't know about, and the Prince Alois, heir to the throne, had run away. The latter news spread like the Black Death. Many people, mainly nobles, claimed to have seen the prince, but none mentioned where, how, or why they didn't stop the young lad who decided the fate of the kingdom after their current king passed away. When questioned about these topics, they simply tuned their noses away and said they didn't have to listen to such rubbish.

It was said that as soon as the prince made it past the gates, knights pursued him with bravery to ensure the young lad's safety. It was then that the knights were attacked by a vicious, cruel, heartless beast, who then proceeded to take the young royal hostage. Or...at least that is what the men who found their dead bodies said. For who could kill men of great skill and sturdy armor so easily? Surely it must be some all-powerful, inhuman creature. Once the people of Britain came to this conclusion, another question came up. A question that struck fear into the hearts of the masses.

_Were they back?_

About a decade back, the kingdom was faced with the greatest foe it has faced to this very day:

Dragons

Yes, the mythical creatures in fairy tales that go around hoarding treasure and capturing damsels in distress. Those kinds of dragons. Except these dragons would have rather rip off the head of a damsel than capturing her for show.

They lived in a cave not too far away from the kingdom. It was there where they schemed and plotted how they would go about in raiding the towns and the farms that fell under the rule of the King of the land. They terrorized the kingdom and its people over and over and over again, filching the land of its live stock and resources by ether using brute force or their cleverness. And it seemed like they would never stop coming, no matter what the people did. If a plan was devised to keep the dragons out with a wall, they would simply knock it down. If a trap was set to ambush, surround, and kill the dragons, the beasts would kill the men before they noticed they were outsmarted. What was even worse was that the men and woman had no information on the dragons whatsoever. They only knew two things about the cold-blooded monsters:

The dragons took whatever they could

and that dragons always go for the kill

But, somehow, after being terrorized by the satanic creatures for nearly three years, the king sent out a specially trained group of men to stop them, and they did exactly that. Many people doubted they would succeed, but they were soon proven wrong when the group of men returned in five days. When they returned back to the kingdom, they bore proud looks upon their faces as they brought home the heads of the two head dragons and the wings of the young offspring of the head dragons. They did admit most of the dragons flew away in fear, but would happily fight again if the creatures returned. They had a hero's welcome back into the kingdom.

Most of the men in the original dragon-killing unit have died, but no one really cares. They were mainly to show off the money the king could spend to train such heroes. Many have probably forgotten they ever had a dragon problem. Until now. Now, the kingdom requires a new group of young lads willing to retrieve the prince, but no willing volunteers have come up. And since no one rises up to the challenge, fear and worry continues to grow within the Monarchy of Britain.

Still, the disguise of happiness and prosperity the kingdom and its people bore never faltered as they day drew to a close. The people contrasted the moon as the overgrown star in the sky slowly started to rise as they fell to sleep. Although, there were two figures outside the kingdom that didn't succumb to sleep's powerful charm.

Actually...

_One was awake and the other was just creeping out of unconsciousness._

**WAHOO! A update completed!**

**This was actually supposed to be posed yesterday, or at least started yesterday, but all I could type was "Chapter 5". I blame my brain. WHY BRAIN WHY?! But more importantly, I want you all to leave reviews! _I love the reviews~ So much~_ Also, here's some questions y'all yes I say y'all.**

_Who kidnapped Alois?_

_Who'll take the burden of rescuing him?_

_When will my brain work with me?_

**To find out, wait for the next chapter! Haha, suckers...**

_**Until the next chapter~!**_

_**...**_

**I just checked the time. This was supposed to be posted the day before yesterday. Oops!**


End file.
